


Opposite of a Wake

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [75]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>classics_lover prompted for the <i>Party Theme: Avengers movieverse, ensemble, a Coulson Lives! party.</i></p><p>If you look closely there is a <i>Three Rivers</i> reference but you'll miss it if you blink, :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite of a Wake

Clint was pissed. He'd walked into Tony's newly put back together living room and saw the fixing for a party. Great Stark was having a party. A party for Coulson. A party celebrating that Phil was still alive. 

A party he could get behind one hundred perfect. 

Except. 

Nick Fury had never told him Phil was still alive. 

So three weeks after everything was said and done with, he finds out on the day they are having a party to welcome Phil back to the land of the living and being out of immediate danger. They all apologized thinking one of the others had told him. 

Thanks to Tony and his money and influence at getting Phil to the best transplant surgeons in Pittsburgh of all places, Phil had gotten the best medical care Tony could buy and possibly invent.

He didn't know whether to kiss Tony or punch Fury. He opted for neither at the moment with the right to exercise one of those options later if he felt it necessary. Instead he waited in a perch in the rafters Tony had created just for him to the party to start and Phil to arrive, because honestly Phil was the only reason he had stayed. He wanted, no needed, to see Coulson and know he was alive. He'd deal with everything else later.


End file.
